bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Booming Charge Gandrei
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 31037 |no = 1718 |element = Earth |rarity = Omni |cost = 50 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 245 |animation_idle = 60 |animation_move = 5 |movespeed_attack = 0.0041 |movespeed_skill = 0.0041 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 89, 142 |normal_distribute = 30, 70 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 89 |bb_distribute = 100 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb2_frames = 142 |bb2_distribute = 100 |bb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 89 |sbb_distribute = 100 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 142 |sbb2_distribute = 100 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 89 |ubb_distribute = 100 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = 142 |ubb2_distribute = 100 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |bb2_effectdelay = 2 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 2 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = 2 |description = Gandrei is known for having devoted his life to forging weapons, and there are no other records of him in battle save for his one fight against the enchanted puppet. Had he chosen the path of the warrior and not that of the blacksmith, he would've most likely continued to use his own weapons in battle, and then enhanced them further according to their performance on the field. Some speculate that the reason why he disappeared following his only battle against the enchanted puppet was precisely to suppress his subsequent urge to fight. |summon = This maul still has room for improvement. I think... No, I should just put it to the test before doubting its skill. |fusion = I will push all limits... Those of my maul, and my own too. I want to witness the ultimate confines of power. |evolution = The most powerful weapons require the most powerful wielders. If you can't find someone worthy, I shall step in... |hp_base = 6551 |atk_base = 3187 |def_base = 2137 |rec_base = 1996 |hp_lord = 8497 |atk_lord = 3948 |def_lord = 2671 |rec_lord = 2484 |hp_anima = 9614 |rec_anima = 2186 |atk_breaker = 4246 |def_breaker = 2373 |def_guardian = 2969 |rec_guardian = 2335 |def_oracle = 2522 |rec_oracle = 2931 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 2 |normaldc = 52 |ls = Sacred Maul of Destruction |lsdescription = 150% boost to Atk, 60% boost to max HP, 130% boost to Spark damage, hugely boosts critical damage & critical damage boosts Atk for 2 turns |lsnote = 150% crit damage & 80% Atk when dealing crit damage |bb = Steelwrecker |bbdescription = Powerful Earth attack on single foe, powerful Earth attack, probable Spark vulnerability infliction on all foes for 2 turns, enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns & boosts critical damage for 3 turns |bbnote = 30% chance of 30% Spark vulnerability, 60% crit rate & 50% crit damage |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 1 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 18 |bbmultiplier = 600 |bb_hpscale = |bbhits2 = 1 |bbaoe2 = 1 |bbdc2 = 18 |bbmultiplier2 = 850 |bb_hpscale2 = |sbb = Demolition Calamity |sbbdescription = Powerful Earth attack on single foe, powerful Earth attack, probable Spark vulnerability infliction on all foes for 2 turns, enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns, boosts critical damage for 3 turns & adds probable Spark critical for 3 turns |sbbnote = 30% chance of 30% Spark vulnerability, 30% chance of 60% Spark Critical & 60% crit rate & 50% crit damage |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 1 |sbbaoe = 1 |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 23 |sbbmultiplier = 700 |sbb_hpscale = |sbbhits2 = 1 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 23 |sbbmultiplier2 = 950 |sbb_hpscale2 = |ubb = Electrifying Gandrex |ubbdescription = Massive Earth attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), massive Earth attack on single foe, huge Spark vulnerability infliction for 3 turns, boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical damage for 3 turns & adds probable powerful Spark critical for 3 turns |ubbnote = 100% Spark vulnerability, 50% chance of 120% Spark Critical, 60% crit rate & 350% crit damage |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 1 |ubbaoe = 1 |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 28 |ubbmultiplier = 2000 |ubb_hpscale = |ubbhits2 = 1 |ubbaoe2 = A |ubbdc2 = 28 |ubbmultiplier2 = 1200 |ubb_hpscale2 = true |es = My Body is a Weapon |esdescription = Considerably boosts critical damage, 60% boost to Spark damage & raises max Atk value from 99999 to 130000 |esnote = 100% crit damage |evofrom = 31036 |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 30% boost to Atk, max HP |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Raises Atk and max HP boost from 30% to 60% |omniskill1_2_note = |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 100% boost to Spark damage |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill2_2_sp = 15 |omniskill2_2_desc = Boosts 100% Spark damage to 130% Spark damage |omniskill2_2_note = |omniskill2_3_sp = 30 |omniskill2_3_desc = Spark damage enormously boosts BB gauge |omniskill2_3_note = Fills 999 BC |omniskill3_cat = Critical Hits |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Boosts critical hit damage |omniskill3_1_note = 80% boost |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Enhances ES's raises Atk parameter limits effect to 150000 |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = 10 |omniskill4_2_desc = Enhances ES's raises Atk parameter limits effect from 130000 to 180000 |omniskill4_2_note = |omniskill4_3_sp = 35 |omniskill4_3_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's critical damage boost effect |omniskill4_3_note = +30% boost, 80% crit damage total |omniskill4_4_sp = 35 |omniskill4_4_desc = Enhances SBB's probable Spark critical effect and its success rate |omniskill4_4_note = +10% chance & +5% potency, 40% chance of 65% Spark Critical total |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Summoner Weapon Origins |addcatname = Gandrei2 }}